


arguments & androids.

by solacier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Discrimination, Arguments, BAMF Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor being a Badass, Connor saves the day, Fighting, Gavin's stirring up trouble, Gen, Hank AND Gavin have, Police, Post-Peaceful Ending, Technology Troubles, Violence, anger issues, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacier/pseuds/solacier
Summary: - Connor was fully aware that Hank held a record for the number of disciplinary warnings. He had to constantly remind the other to not perform any actions that would grant him /another/ bullet point in his novel of warnings. Yet, as Gavin and Hank screamed at each other in the middle of the room, Connor found himself going against his usual policy.He stepped closer to Gavin, and he felt his eye twitch violently.Connor had an extreme disliking towards /anyone/ that threatened violence on his partner.A hatred... that definitely gets a little violent.(Hank and Gavin get into an argument. 'Violence is not the answer' gets thrown out the window.)





	arguments & androids.

Even after the Android Revolution, some humans still hadn’t accepted androids.

It was crystal clear, _especially_ in the ever-growing city of Detroit. In the bustling center of the city, it wasn’t uncommon to see some humans protesting androids all over again. Connor had heard, second-handedly, the words they shouted at innocent androids. _You took our jobs_ , they had shouted, _now you take our lives?!_ And Connor thought of it to be petty. Androids _were_ more precise beings than humans, and every job was done intricately well if properly explained. But, with androids now being able to _choose_ what jobs they wanted, opportunities flourished in Detroit. Some jobs were no longer exclusive to androids - people could work alongside androids if they only allowed it. Yet, the prejudice still was rampant in some areas of detroit. This outcome was… predictable. Amanda - a wave of cold washed over him - had warned him of it. _Androids will never be free_ , _they are only machines to humans_. So Connor had been prepared, from the moment he opened his eyes, to be seen as inferior to just about every human.

But… there were exceptions. One particularly, was a human he had worked closely with for ages. _Lieutenant Hank Anderson_.

The end of Connor’s mouth ticked upwards as Hank cursed out his computer. He waved his fist around before slumping dramatically in his desk. “Fuckin’ computers. It’s 2038 - We have _grandmas_ that run faster than this shit.”

Connor bit his tongue, holding back a remark that the computers _were_ one of the latest tech, and decided to focus back on his paperwork. Hank’s insistent commentary continued in the background, and he heard Gavin swear at Hank in the distance. Connor’s eyes flicked to the Lieutenant as he abruptly stood, stalking over to Gavin. _A quick break from work should alleviate some of Hank’s woes_ , Connor thought as Hank called Gavin every name under the sun. 

“Oh, I’m _pissing_ myself.” Gavin scoffed as Hank growled. “You’re _scaring_ me, Lieutenant. Fowler oughta add that to your _disciplinary novel-_ ”

Connor noted that Hank’s fist was tightening, and he was stepping dangerously close to Gavin. “Yeah, maybe he’ll add it right under the list of work you _still_ haven’t done. What the fuck does Fowler see in you? He needs glasses, because all you are is a pile of _dogshit_.”

“What about you then, huh? At least I ain’t about to get laid off from the force for, ‘drinking on the job.’”

Hank took a long, deep breath and Connor realized that, perhaps, this whole argument was _adding_ to Hank’s stress more than relieving it. _I should intervene_ , Connor thought as Hank narrowed his eyes. _Excessive violence is not an attribute that Hank would want on his report…_ Connor kicked his chair backwards, slowly standing to move up. He scanned the area and a part of him was amused at the fact most of the officers were now paying attention to the argument going on. The only one who wasn’t was Fowler himself, locked up in his office. His scanner locked onto Gavin, and Connor realized that his stress was at an alarming 67%. Connor switched onto Hank, and he was equally as stressed at 66%. He frowned as he tried to think of the most optimal way to diffuse the situation.

 _Hank does not appreciate me intervening in arguments,_ Connor noted. _Even if I still do not know why, his safety is above any personal opinions_. He had seen humans have mental breakdowns from an overload of stress, similar to how androids themselves self-destruct. The thought made Connor pause, his scanner briefly flickering off. _I sincerely hope humans do not self-destruct_ , Connor thought to himself before gently pushing his chair into his desk. Out of his eye, he noted the brief glow of yellow from his LED. 

He stepped towards the duo, and Hank was already spitting at the other detective. “You’re a shitty excuse for a detective when all you do is make Tina do all the work. Yet _you’re_ the one that gets paid more.”

 _Tina Chen, Gavin’s friend_. Connor remembered the officer sitting next to Gavin when he had entered the break room. Though, he hadn’t wanted to research her more. She was irrelevant in Connor’s mind. But, as Gavin’s face reddened and he shoved Hank’s shoulder, it seemed to be the opposite with him. 

Gavin’s face scrunched up, teeth gritted and wide enough for the whole world to see. A laugh escaped him as Connor moved to Hank’s side. “That’s _rich_ coming from you, Hank. What do you do while Mister Terminator over here licks everything? Drink some more?”

Hank’s nostrils flared, his fist shaking from the stress. Connor noted that they were _both_ at 73% - and he briefly wondered how a simple argument could lead to such tensions. “He does more work than you, you motherfuckin’ piece of _shit_ -”

Connor saw Gavin move out of the corner of his eye, and time slowed down. He narrowed his eyes as Gavin’s fist moved towards Hank at a nauseatingly slow pace. _I will not allow harm to come to the Lieutenant_. It was simply instilled in him from his programming; After all, the best partner was one that would reduce pain to the other. Yet, Connor’s LED flickered red, even if time was slowed.

 _Under all circumstances, I should stop Gavin. But…_ A part of Connor was _offended_. The words that escaped Gavin’s mouth didn’t fall on deaf ears. Hank _did_ do a tremendous amount of work, they both did. They worked as a team, and Hank hadn’t drinken anything since Connor was around. _Resorting to low insults…_ Connor wished to bring, ‘payback’ to Gavin. It would certainly be more satisfying than doing nothing. Humans had always used the lowest of words to bring each other down. He had assumed it was in their nature - Degrading one another to get out on top. But with androids now being their equals, it would technically not be wrong of Connor to turn the tables on him. It was in his right - albeit, he might receive a scolding from some superior, but now Connor wouldn’t have to face the fear of being fired because he, ‘malfunctioned.’ It was a thought that made Connor twitch expectantly. Even so… Hank himself had only resorted to violence on two occasions. One, to let him access to the evidence vault, and two was resorted to all necessary violence on cases. He might’ve raised a fist or two against Gavin, but he never actively tried to assault the other. _My behavior could reflect on Hank, as his partner._ And, above all, Connor did not want to see the expression of _disappointment_ on Hank’s face. 

Connor raised his hand. _Decision made_.

Time was restored. Connor’s hand immediately trapped Gavin’s raised fist. It was raised mid-air, right in front of the side of Hank’s neck. Gavin’s fist was shaking in strain, shock evident as his eyes blew wide. His fist went slack for a second and Connor contemplated letting go then and there. But then Gavin’s fist tightened again as he struggled. Hank had stumbled backwards, and Connor gave a quick look over to the Lieutenant. His eyes were slightly widened too, though not nearly as much as Gavin’s. The room went dead silent, Connor noted. He briefly glanced at Gavin, and the other was staring straight at him with a scrunched up expression.

“Let go of me, you android.” Gavin said.

Connor paid him no mind, simply looking towards Hank with a small frown. Only a drop of sweat was on his face, and while Connor _should’ve_ prevented any sort of harm, he was not capable of detecting mental hurt. Only stress. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?”

“...He didn’t even hit me-”

“Fuckin’ _psycho._ ” Connor looked at Gavin, the other still staring at him. There were plentiful beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, and Connor wished the other would give up already. “Maniac _androids_ -”

“If there is a problem with my behavior, you are free to report it to Captain Fowler. However, as you are free to do that…” Connor’s grip tightened on Gavin, and an audible _crack!_ echoed through the silence. Gavin yelped as his fist turned an ugly shade of red. Connor gave him a tight smile. “...I am free to report you as well. Excessive violence is _never_ the answer, Detective.”

Gavin bit down on his lip, and Connor could see blood bubble out from the force. His fist was limp in his hand, Gavin’s expression pinched. _He would be experiencing a medium-level of pain_ , Connor noted. With his smile still on, Connor let go. In that second, Gavin cursed him under his breath and grabbed his shaking fist. He turned and fled to his desk, arm pressed against his chest. Tina appeared at his side with a First Aid Kit. Connor kept the smile on his face. _I suppose he will not be reporting me, then_. His eyes left Gavin’s trailing figure and focused back on Hank, who was simply staring at him. Connor’s smile immediately fell and he walked to Hank’s side. His scan turned on instinctively, going over to make sure Hank didn’t sustain any injuries. _I caught Gavin’s hand before he could do anything. It is illogical to scan him again. Yet…_

“Lieutenant, did you-”

“I’m fine, Connor.” Hank’s voice cut his off, and Connor saw his stress dropping down each second. He shifted left and right, while Connor straightened his posture. He mumbled something, and Connor tilted his head.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite get that.” He had seen Hank’s mouth move, but his audio processors did not pick up a single thing. He had mouthed something, he was sure.

Hank opened his mouth, but he was instantly interrupted by Captain Fowler’s voice booming across the room. Connor winced as his audio processors tried to distribute such volume. “What are y’all staring at? Get back to work!”

It was at this moment Connor realized most of the humans were still staring at him: Some in awe, some in fright. He considered that, perhaps, it was not everyday that Connor involved himself in petty arguments. But this one had included Hank; _His_ partner, and Connor could not afford the Lieutenant being brought down by a lowly detective. Plus, it would not be incorrect to assume he had a… vendetta against Gavin. Connor’s attention moved to Hank as the other grabbed his hand roughly and dragged him back to his desk. A small smirk twitched onto Connor’s face. _Surely, the Lieutenant must be alright if he can still do this_ … Hank lightly shoved Connor back into his chair with a scoff. 

“What were you thinkin’?” Hank crossed his arms. “You could’ve gotten in trouble for that little stunt.” 

Connor tilted his head as he stared up at Hank. “The possibilities of that occurring are reasonably low, Lieutenant. I am a valuable asset to the Department-”

“A pain in the ass, more like it.” Hank grumbled, though Connor spotted a smile on his face.

“-And, what I did was logical anyway. You are my partner, and I am under the assumption that partners look after the other.” Connor paused, and he briefly frowned. His eyes flickered to the ground, before looking back at Hank. “Am I… wrong?”

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Connor slowly began accepting that his assumption was entirely incorrect. Until he heard Hank snort and shake his head. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Still shouldn’t have done it though.”

A smirk broke out in Connor’s face. “I politely disagree.”

“Of course you do.”

Connor chuckled as the Lieutenant turned around and headed back to his seat. “I am glad you agree.”

Hank stopped in his place, whipping his head around. “I didn’t agree with anything! You could’ve gotten hurt, y’know.”

He tilted his head and Connor gave a thoughtful hum. _The possibilities are quite low, yet Hank still ignores all reasons_ … So Connor simply shrugged. Hopefully the human gesture got across his point.

Hank blinked.

Connor blinked back.

Hank sighed, and shook his head. “You’re a piece of work, Connor.”

“I am mostly metal-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and decided to post it :D
> 
> lowkey wanna write more of connor being a Badass (tm)
> 
> i could make this into a series lmao
> 
> solacierr on tumblr, or deviantandroids for d:bh


End file.
